


self service

by schools_a_saint (OldEmeraldEye)



Series: Poetry [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Acrostic, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Pre-CIA Safehouse, Pre-Relationship, With Just A Little Bit Of Root
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/schools_a_saint
Summary: Sameen kind of enjoys a lot of different things.
Series: Poetry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889668
Kudos: 1
Collections: fan_flashworks





	self service

**Author's Note:**

> Or, Shaw gets no relief (from Root) while getting some relief.

Rope wrapped round and round  
Every inch of breath  
Legs askimbo, slick skin  
Intertwined with blanket, thoughts  
Escape her direction, find Roots  
Freedom sparks no guilt


End file.
